


【簇邪】俗人三戒之一戒愁（H）

by pick_r



Category: all邪, 沙海, 簇邪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【簇邪】俗人三戒之一戒愁（H）

吴邪睁开眼，日头西沉已经是黄昏。他翻身起来，盖在身上的毯子随着动作滑到腰际，裸露的身体上布满了青紫的爱痕。脚刚触到地，才发现腿竟然抖得不像话，吴邪摇了摇头只得重新坐回床上。

昨晚黎簇那狗崽子居然又对他用药。人老了，身子本就不敏感，闯荡江湖多年受过多少伤，连皮都褪了好几层，手感和反应肯定比不得二十出头的大姑娘。而那个狗崽子偏偏就是咬着自己不放，多好的一青年才俊，就要耗在他这种老混蛋手上，吴邪想想都觉得可惜。

他靠着床榻坐着，伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，催情的药物确实能增强敏感度，同时也让他流失了太多水分，他从未想过性事会让他的体力消耗得如此巨大。他眼巴巴的盯着桌子上的茶壶，身子却连动一下的力气都没有。喉头艰难的滚动，老人常说望梅止渴纯属放屁，这他妈简直是煎熬！所幸这么多年风风雨雨，他已经习惯了煎熬。

门口有轻微响动，老旧的门轴吱嘎的滚动几下，便落了锁，吴邪知道是黎簇回来了。他心里开始盘算，来了个好手好脚的，自己能不能靠他喝上一口水。

即使鼻子闻不到，也能从眼神里感受到他的焦虑疲惫浑身带着一股血腥气。黎簇直直的坐在他的床边，随着动作，手臂上的裹得歪歪扭扭的纱布漏出了一小截。他发现了吴邪的目光，突然笑了起来。

“吴老板的身边真是人才济济啊，但他们要是知道自己吵着要见的大东家就在我床上，不知要作何感想。”

黎簇伸出手，迷恋的触上吴邪的脸，顺着消瘦的脸颊一直摸到胸膛，指尖划过身上凹凸不平的伤疤，用力压上那些青青紫紫的淤痕，心满意足的收到一阵细微的轻颤。他的手犹豫了一下便插进了吴邪的腿间，手指在他的股缝间滑动，毫无阻碍的探进熟悉的穴口，那里如他想象一样炽热。

“黎簇啊，男人的身体就那么好操吗？”

回应他的只有一捅到底的手指。手指毫不留情的抽插起来，抠挖着干涩的肠壁。

“唔……”

吴邪的下巴被手指钳住，硬生生的掰了回来，桌子上那个翠色的茶壶消失在视线里，取而代之的是那张满是怒气的脸。与这张脸不配的是那双带着水汽的眼睛，吴邪眯起眼，恍惚间竟觉得这张脸看起来有一些委屈。

“吴邪，你记住自己是来还债的！债没还完你就别想解脱！”

黎簇抓着他的腰粗暴的把人翻了过去，分开他的双腿，让人跪趴在床上，身后红肿的穴口就露了出来。经过连日的调教，软烂的穴口还无法完全闭合，变得透明的褶皱上还带着几道裂口，黎簇合并了两指毫不怜惜的插了进去。

看似像对人凶狠的惩罚，只有黎簇自己知道，他粗暴的动作只是为了遮掩他的心虚和不安。即使他现在掌握着吴邪所有盘口，即使吴邪就翘着屁股伏在他身下，他心里仍然害怕。他偏执的认为这些东西都是吴邪不想要的，是吴邪施舍给他的。吴邪的能力他见过，即使他安排再多人看守，只要吴邪觉得他的债还清了，就算用铁链锁着他还是会跑。

人只要拥有过就会害怕失去，他终日暴躁，惶恐不安，这所谓的“还债”仿佛对他才是一场折磨。唯有每个夜晚把自己深深的埋在他的体内，让两人严丝合缝的楔在一起，才能让他觉得片刻安心。

破碎的呻吟从他干涩的喉咙里流泻出来，黎簇的分身每次都狠狠的顶入，好像要把自己捅穿。激烈的抽插很快让他觉得下半身不再是自己的，腰部也被牢牢抓住，想要配合却丝毫动弹不得。吴邪把脸埋在被子暗叹，这狗崽子也特么太狠了……

正如狗崽子说的，他这一辈子欠了太多债，钱债，情债，还有命债……黎簇之前的十七个，他也不是未上心，只是这条道路太艰险，人的生命脆弱得像是根蒲公英，他千方百计的捂在手心里，可是只要一阵风吹过，还是哗啦一下消逝殆尽。计划因为有黎簇还是成功了，却也产生了变数……他竟然有那么几个瞬间，觉得这个狗崽子不安的样子还挺惹人怜爱的，当然不包括现在。

但他清醒的知道，少年人的冲动只是一时的，一份事业才是他这个年纪最需要的。吴邪努力的倒了几口气，才勉强扯开干涩的声带。

“黎簇，嗯～我的一切都可以给你，只要你想要。”

身上的突然停止了动作，吴邪能感受到掐在他腰上的手在颤抖收紧。

“……我可以放话给各个盘口，你可以名正言顺，以后他们就再也不会借口来找你麻烦……啊啊啊～”

埋在身体里的巨物又开始新一轮的抽插，力度大到吴邪觉得自己的腰椎快要断掉了。身后的声音里竟夹杂着一丝水汽。

“吴邪，我操你的！你他妈这个时候还想跑，我今天就弄死你。”

吴邪在失去意识之前还在想，孩子是好孩子，怎么就听不懂人话呢……

没过几日，吴家盘口的腥风血雨终于平息了，不管是家里的老伙计还是吴邪的那些朋友，统统都安静下来。因为失踪一月的人终于再次出现在大家视线里，还人模狗样的穿了件白色立领唐装，当着众多兄弟面前宣布自己退引江湖，此后再不问世事，他手下所有的产业都由黎簇全权负责。

 

外人只当吴邪膝下无子，收了个养子续上老祖宗的家业。只有几个老朋友知道，吴邪根本就是养了一条狼崽子，结果搞得自己晚节不保。


End file.
